


Enjolras

by The_EMJ, TheMGMouse



Series: "Hear The People, Will You?" A Les Mis Character Study [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_EMJ/pseuds/The_EMJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Enjolras stresses over an essay in English before getting distracting and buying holing the rest of his study time away . . .





	Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
So if you are like me, you’re probably good at studying and picking up a new language but TERRIFIED to actually write in it - wheeze - yeah.  
So I thought hey - let’s make Enjolras suffer a bit and become a bit more relatable.  
Enjoy~  
Bananas

Enjolras sighed and retyped his sentence.  
This thing that was called ‘Writing in English’ was not working for him at the moment and he was getting more perturbed by the second.  
Things would not go his way he understood that perfectly when he intentionally applied for the American school. But he had learned English throughout school and his tutors and was sure it wasn’t that hard.  
And yet now, as he was writing his first essay in English. . . Well - everything was bothering him about it. Did he actually use the right verb tense? Did he spelled the word ‘actually’ correct - what about ‘equivalent’? Heck - their French equivalents he’d use all the time, but now that they were in English he was questioning himself. Did he even spell his name right?  
Oh - wait yes, he did all vowels and consonants in the perfect order to spell out his name. Thank goodness there wasn’t an English version . . . or was there??  
He better stop his editing and go find out - …. Oh - so it’s not even French . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Enjolras was originally a Spanish surname that means to “To Terrify” and is a unisex name. Pretty cool?


End file.
